Nightmare
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Cecile is Obi wans daughter and is out for revange.
1. letter

AN I do not own star wars

Chapter 1 letter

I sat in my Coruscant apartment and stared at the ruins of the jedi temple. A Jedi knows no hate, well I'm the only exception. I was not trained like a normal Jedi. I was trained in secret by my father. My father was the famous Obi Wan Kenobi. For 19 years I have sat and watched My father train Anakin Skywalker. Then I was also there when he turned. For 38 total years I have been unknown by all except the rebellion. I had just left a hologram meeting with them there I had receved the news of the death of my father. I will take my revenge on Darth Vader. I will kill him. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life. I will not be a secret for much longer.

_Darth Vader,_

_I am the daughter of your great master Obi Wan Kenobi. My name is Cecile, and __**I am your worst nightmare**__. No one knows what I look like but I know you, I have watched you for 19 years I watched my father train you. For another 19 years I watched your every movement. I will hunt you down and you will pay. _

_~Cecile_

I smiled satisfied at my letter and sent it away. This will be the revenge to remember. This is only the beginning.


	2. not the last jedi

AN I do not own star wars

Chapter 2

I packed my bags and headed to the hanger closest to me. Before I left I checked in the mirror and altered my appearance. I smiled at my newly Blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. I left and took a direct flight to Hoth. There I meet up with the rebel leaders. I am one of them. I have helped create the rebellion. I have trained each and every trooper. I have given my life to the rebellion. I followed the high general to inspect the troops. "These men are the best we got. They are well framed men and great fighters." The High general said. I smiled. "Who would you say was the best?" I asked. "I'd have to say it is Skywalker." I looked at him with piercing eyes letting them go to their natural dark brown. He took a step back knowing the history of the Jedi. "Luke Skywalker, Ma'ma, young Jedi." He said quickly. I nodded "I know Luke." I said. We walked into a room where the troops were supposed to be. Though when we walked in I found a lot of men in orange talking like women all except one who looked anxious. "Well framed indeed." I whispered to the High General. His face consorted to one of anger. "ARE YOU MEN OR ARE YOU WOMEN!" shouted at the top of my lungs. All the men jumped to their feet. I glared at each and every one of them. "MEN DO NOT NOR SHOULD NOT GOSSIP LIKE WOMEN! IF YOU ARE HERE TO END THE EMPIRE STAY. ALTHOUGH IF YOU ARE HERE JUST TO FIGHT LEAVE NOW AND I WILL NOT HALD IT AGAINST YOU." I said loudly so everyone could here. Not one person moved. I walked over to the one who did not talk once. "Name." I ordered. "Luke Skywalker, Ma'ma." He said. "Why did you join Luke?" I asked. "My aunt and uncle were killed by clone troopers on Tatooine. Then I realized no one should live under a ruthless empire. Especially after my master died by the hands of Darth Vader." He said looking down. "Do you want revenge Jedi? Do you want revenge for your master?" I asked getting up in his face. "Jedi doses not seek revenge unless he seeks going to the dark side." He answered. I smiled and backed up. "Good that is not your job to do, it's mine. Master Obi Wan Kenobi was a great man. Now let me see your lightsaber." I said with my hand out. Slowly he handed me his saber. I ignited it. The way the lightsaber buzzed I knew it was Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. I took out my own and ignited it. My green complemented the blue with the same buzz. I looked up and saw Luke's face of astonishment. "You're not the last Jedi Luke. It is my job to protect you, do not join this war." I whispered. He slowly shook his head no. "This is where I belong." He said.


	3. my looks

AN: Readers I'm sorry if this story seems to be geting no where bot please don't worry the plot is about to thicked. sorry for the incorect spelling and grammer I just got a new laptop that unfortunately dosenot have spell check

I do not own any characters be sides cecile kind of. (hint hint)

Chapter 3

[Darth Vader's chambers]

Vader sat in his chair as he read his letters one of them stood out to him. He slowly opened it up he took out the parchment slowly. 'Why am I so scared of a letter?' he asked himself. he pulled out the parchment and read it.

_Darth Vader,_

_I am the daughter of your great master Obi Wan Kenobi. My name is Cecile, and __**I am your worst nightmare**__. No one knows what I look like but I know you, I have watched you for 19 years I watched my father train you. For another 19 years I watched your every movement. I will hunt you down and you will pay. _

_~Cecile_

he frose. someone has watched him his whole life? everyone he knew was dead. anger surged through him. someone was either stalking him or someone he knew was _**not**_ dead. He stood up quickly flipping the table with that movement. He grabbed his com. "Master." he called. "What is it vader?" a voice on the other end sounded. "Some one has been watching me for 38 years." he said.

[Reble base]

I was siting on my bed. Befor the empire my life was perfect. I had my husband I was expecting a child. But every thing changed. My husband fell to the dark side. He almost killed me, the baby and my father. But father did what he had to do. I stood and looked in the mirror I took off my discise and smiled. The door opened. I turned quickly not even thinking about my true look. It was Bail Organa. I was his evey widen. "Padme." he choaked out.


	4. Inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
